Mammal Story 1,2
Cast: * Woody-Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Buzz Lightyear-Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Mr. Potato Head-Melman (Madagascar) * Rex-Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Hamm-Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Slinky Dog-Cooler (Pound Puppies (1986's TV Show))/Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw)) * Bo Peep-Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Bo Peep's Sheeps as themselves * Sarge-Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) * Sarge's Soldiers-The Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book) * Sarge's Son-Hathi, Jr. (The Jungle Book) * Sarge's Wife-Winifred (The Jungle Book) * Andy Davis-Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) * Teenage Andy Davis-Jeff (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) * Samantha Roberts-Tammy (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) * Mrs. Davis-Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) * Baby Molly-Baby Herman (Roger Rabbit) * Young Molly Davis-Young Charlotte La Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) * Sid Phillips-Kyle (Fanboy and Chum Chum) * Adult Sid Phillips-Marvin McNasty (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) * Hannah Phillips-Holly (Pound Puppies (1986's TV Show)) * Scud-Ed (The Lion King) * Young Buster-Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) * Old Buster-Lafeyette (The Aristocats) * Mrs. Potato Head-Gloria (Madagascar) * Al McWhiggin-Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) * Al McWhiggin's Boss-Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) * Jessie-Panthy (Noah's Ark/El Arca) * Stinky Pete the Prospector-King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Bullseye-The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) * Squeeze Toy Alien Trio-Timon, Ma and Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 & 1 1/2) * Wheezy-Roquefort (The Aristocats) * Emperor Zurg-Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear (aka Lotso)-Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Barbie-Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Ken-Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Big Baby-Dumbo (Dumbo) * Twitch-Zeke (Ice Age) * Sunnyside Kids as themselves * Stretch-Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) * Stretch's Son-Rudy (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) * Chunk-Commander Vachir (Kung Fu Panda) * Sparks-Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Chatter Telephone-Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) * Bookworm-Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) * Jack-in-the-Box-Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) * Cymbal-Banging Monkey-Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) * Bonnie Anderson-Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) * Mrs. Anderson-Madame Bonfamille (The Aristocats) * Chuckles-Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) * Mr. Pricklepants-King Julien (Madagascar) * Trixie-Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * Totoro-Mort (Madagascar) * Buttercup-Horton (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) * Dolly-Charlamange (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) * Peas-in-a-Pod-Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie (The Aristocats) * Barrel of Monkeys (Death by Monkeys)-Chimpanzees (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) * Etch-Fievel (An American Tail) * Lenny-Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) * Mr. Shark-Scar (The Lion King) * Mr. Spell-Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) * RC-Marty (Madagascar) * Robot-Jeb (Home on the Range) * Rocky Gibraltar-Wooly the Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance) * Snake-Flower (Bambi) * Troll Dolls-Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens-Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Choose Squeeze Toy Alien-Iron Joe the Meerkat (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Combat Carl-Hen Wen (The Black Cauldron) * Baby Face-Rajah (Aladdin) * Ducky-Abu (Aladdin) * Frog-White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) * Hand-in-the-Box-Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Janie/Pterodactyl-Dinah (Alice in Wonderland (1951))/Catgut (Pound Puppies (1986's TV Show)) * Jingle Joe-Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) * Legs-Grace (Home on the Range) * Rockmobile-Tiger (An American Tail) * Roller Bob-Diego (Ice Age) * Walking Car-Scrat (Ice Age) * Burned Rag Doll-Porcupine (Bambi 2) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy-Manny (Ice Age) * Yellow Soldier Toys-Young Simba (The Lion King) and Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Sally-Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Trash Can Toys-Zira and the Outlanders (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Geri the Cleaner-Peddler (Aladdin) * Utility Belt Buzz-Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Emily-Shanti (The Jungle Book) * Amy-Yo (Fanboy and Chum Chum) * Barbie Dolls-Various Lionesses (The Lion King; Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) * Flik-??? * Heimlich-??? * Amy's Barbie Doll 1-Bruma (Noah's Ark/El Arca) * Amy's Barbie Doll 2-Kairel (Noah's Ark/El Arca) * Tour Guide Barbie-Florrie (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) * A Ride to Sunnyside-Casey Junior (Dumbo) * Daisy-Young Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Young Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear-Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) * Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement-Leopard Cub (The Legend of Tarzan: The Lost Cub) * Broken Train Toy-Bartholomew (The Great Mouse Detective) * Rabbit Doll-Thumper (Bambi) * Rainbow Bird Toy-Groundhog (Bambi 2) * Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy-Bulldog Puppies (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) * Hunters (Garbage Men)-Clayton and Professor Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan) * Caged Mammals (Garbage Toys)-Alvaro, Wolfgang, and Cachito (Noah's Ark/El Arca) Movie Used: * Toy Story 1, 2 & 3 (1995-2010) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Featured: * Cats Don't Dance * The Jungle Book 1 & 2 * The Jungle Book: Rhythm and Groove Party Video Game * Jungle Cubs (TV Show & Born to be Wild) (Cut Scenes) * Madagascar 1 & 2: Escape 2 Africa * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Piglet's Big Movie * Pound Puppies (1986's TV Show) * Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw * 101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated) * Roger Rabbit: Tummy Trouble * The Princess and the Frog * Fanboy and Chum Chum * All "Lion King" Films * The Great Mouse Detective * The Aristocats * Noah's Ark/El Arca * Bambi 2 * Dumbo * Ice Age * Horton Hears a Who (2008) * The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show) * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * Home on the Range * The Black Cauldron * Aladdin 1 & 2: The Return of Jafar * The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show) * Tarzan (1999's Film) Mammal Story Scene Index: * Mammal Story Part 1-Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") * Mammal Story Part 2-The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting * Mammal Story Part 3-"Colonel Hathi's March" * Mammal Story Part 4-Bagheera, the Space Ranger * Mammal Story Part 5-"Strange Things" * Mammal Story Part 6-Danny and Bagheera Fight/Sid (Kyle) * Mammal Story Part 7-Who Will Andy (Christopher) Pick?/A Cat Accused * Mammal Story Part 8-Lost at the Gas Station * Mammal Story Part 9-Going inside Pizza Planet * Mammal Story Part 10-"Digga Tunnah"/Bagheera Meets the Meerkats * Mammal Story Part 11-At Sid's (Kyle's) House * Mammal Story Part 12-Playtime with Sid (Kyle) * Mammal Story Part 13-"I Will Go Sailing No More" * Mammal Story Part 14-Bagheera's Paw Bandage * Mammal Story Part 15-Sid's (Kyle's) Window to Andy's (Christopher's) * Mammal Story Part 16-The Big One/"Tell Me Lies" * Mammal Story Part 17-'Bagheera, I Can't Do This Without You' * Mammal Story Part 18-Danny asks for Help/The Rescue Mission * Mammal Story Part 19-'Play Nice' * Mammal Story Part 20-The Chase * Mammal Story Part 21-Rocket Power * Mammal Story Part 22-Christmas in Andy's (Christopher's) House * Mammal Story Part 23-End Credits Mammal Story 2 Scene Index: * Mammal Story 2 Part 1-Opening Credits/Bagheera's Mission * Mammal Story 2 Part 2-Danny's Lost Hat/It's Toby * Mammal Story 2 Part 3-Danny's Shirtsleeve Gets Ripped * Mammal Story 2 Part 4-Danny Meets Roquefort/Catnapped! * Mammal Story 2 Part 5-Meet Dr. Facilier/"Friends on the Other Side" * Mammal Story 2 Part 6-The Roundup Gang * Mammal Story 2 Part 7-"Danny's Roundup" * Mammal Story 2 Part 8-Danny Nearly Loses his Ripped Shirtsleeve * Mammal Story 2 Part 9-Crossing the Road * Mammal Story 2 Part 10-Arrival of the Peddler/At Lawrence's Mammal Barn * Mammal Story 2 Part 11-Panther Switch/The Lioness Aisle * Mammal Story 2 Part 12-Dr. Facilier's and his Friends' Conversation * Mammal Story 2 Part 13-Panthy's Story ("When She Loved Me") * Mammal Story 2 Part 14-Into the Vents * Mammal Story 2 Part 15-To the Rescue!/Danny Stays * Mammal Story 2 Part 16-Battle with Tai Lung * Mammal Story 2 Part 17-The End of Facilier * Mammal Story 2 Part 18-Danny vs. Louie/Saving Panthy * Mammal Story 2 Part 19-Welcome Home * Mammal Story 2 Part 20-End Credits * Mammal Story 2 Outtakes Mammal Story 3 Scene Index: * Mammal Story 3 Part 1-Western Adventures/Opening Credits * Mammal Story 3 Part 2-Andy's Grown Up (aka Jeff) * Mammal Story 3 Part 3-College Packing/Thrown Away * Mammal Story 3 Part 4-Going to Sunnyside ("Casey Junior") * Mammal Story 3 Part 5-Sunnyside Welcome * Mammal Story 3 Part 6-Danny Leaves/Rough Play * Mammal Story 3 Part 7-Playtime with Bonnie (Alice) * Mammal Story 3 Part 8-Trying to Escape/The Gambling Den * Mammal Story 3 Part 9-Shere Khan's Offer * Mammal Story 3 Part 10-"I See Andy (Jeff)"/Locked Up * Mammal Story 3 Part 11-Shifu's Story of Shere Khan * Mammal Story 3 Part 12-"Someone Waiting for You"/Daybreak * Mammal Story 3 Part 13-Danny's Advice from a Mouse Detective * Mammal Story 3 Part 14-Reunited/Prison Break * Mammal Story 3 Part 15-Kovu's Closet/"Prison Riot!" * Mammal Story 3 Part 16-Spanish Bagheera * Mammal Story 3 Part 17-Caught/The Garbage Truck * Mammal Story 3 Part 18-Dump/End of the Line * Mammal Story 3 Part 19-Safe and Sound/Back Home * Mammal Story 3 Part 20-Goodbye Andy (Jeff) * Mammal Story 3 Part 21-We Belong Together/Hey Un Amigo En Mi/End Credits (Part 1) * Mammal Story 3 Part 22-End Credits (Part 2) Trivia: * This is for the 15th Anniversary of "Toy Story". * This is also the first-movie to use Danny as a main character. * This is the first movie-spoof to use animals. * This is the first movie-spoof since the second Mammal Story movie to feature a Great Mouse Detective character: Basil. He may appear in another movie-spoof. We don't know. * This is first appearence of Alice. * This marks the debut of Adult Kovu. Category:CoolZDane